Masked Desires
by Esgalfey
Summary: Elizabeth Conner is the new musicart teacher at Hogwarts. Her rooms and class have been put down in the dungeons near the one and only Severus Snape. The only thing is.... she doesnt mind....
1. Beginnings

Story Name: Masked Desires Chapter one- Introductions   
Elizabeth Conner walked through the front doors of the school she had just received a job at, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was the new Music and Art professor. The school had decided at the end of last year to add on another class, it just so happened that she had been the most qualified for the job, even having some muggle degrees in art and music.   
She was in her early thirties, about 34; sometimes still claiming to be 27 and having people believe her. Her hair was a dark chestnut brown shining in the light of the candelabras on the walls and looking almost black in the shadows. Her dark blue eyes looked almost violet when reflecting light. Her nose was thin and turned up a bit at the end. Her cheekbones accentuated her beauty that anyone could have seen from a mile away. The woman's body was fit and slender right down to her small feet. She ran five miles every morning to keep in shape. She was every bit a woman.   
All of her life she had been interested in different music and types of art. She had listened to a varying range of music since she was ten. It was the same with art. She had always needed to know more. It eventually led her to going to a muggle college in for a degree in them. She could now lead a choir and teach people about the major and minor scales with ease. She could teach someone the proper strokes to use when painting with oil based paints and which brush would suit their use better. This was why Albus Dumbledore had hired her. Well, that and other reasons that she probably didn't know of and he did. She had known him for years. She knew that he tended to keep things to himself when he knew them, even if it would have been for the benefit of the person to tell them. Ever since she was eleven she had loved him like a grandfather. They had been friends since she had attended Hogwarts and kept in touch over the years.   
Elizabeth had just reached that familiar Gargoyle statue in front of the headmaster's staircase when it jumped aside and a familiar face glided out. "Hello, Severus."   
The man had dark eyes, almost black, that looked a bit sad. Though the sadness was masked by anger, he had no doubt been riled by something the old man had said. His dark hair hung about his face to his shoulders, it could do with a trim she mused. He had a glare that he had probably perfected by the age of five, with his dark history. His cheekbones were ever present, adding to the effectiveness of the defiant stare. Elizabeth refused to let the stare unsettle her though and gave him a charming toothy smile, "Nice to see you. How are you these days?"   
"Hello, Conner."   
"Please, call me Liz. All my friends do," she implied.   
"Then why would you want me to call you Liz?"   
"Because I consider you a friend. We will be seeing a lot of each other this year. My classroom and quarters are down by the dungeons. Albus, for some reason, insisted on it. I don't know why. I'll try not to bother you too much, if that's what you want. But I'm afraid the music classes may get a bit loud."   
Snape just stared. Was she saying she wanted to be friends and why was she talking to him like a normal person and not just leaving him alone like all the other teachers would have in the past? They all tended to ignore him and his malicious comments. It was always for the best. Why would anyone talk to him, the ex-death eater outcast? To do that would have been pure hell, like being run over by an eighteen-wheeler. He had picked up on a bit of muggle terms during his years as a teacher. "Yes, I'm sure Albus has his reasons." He started to walk away but was stopped when she started talking again.   
"I guess I'll see you later then, nice to see you again Severus. It's been a long time since our school days." "If I recall correctly, those were none too pleasant. I would rather not take a trip down memory lane." "Then it's rather ironic that you chose to teach here, isn't it?" Before he could come up with a snarky comeback she stepped onto the staircase and ascended to visit Dumbledore. She wanted to see just what his reasons were for adding on such a class to a wizarding school when it was clearly not needed. Not that she was complaining. She was, after all, getting paid to teach it.   
When she reached the door she had just lifted her arm when an aged voice called from within, "Come on in Elizabeth."   
Liz smiled, pulling open the door. He was still doing that trick. He always seemed to know that someone was at his door. How he did it, she would probably never know.   
Running into the room she pulled him into her embrace, "Albus! It's been so long."   
"Too long, I'm afraid I'm getting old. You are so grown up. To think that I met you when you were eleven."   
They pulled back after she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's about time, I thought you would never start to age. I have missed you. You have been the closest thing to an grandfather I have ever had."   
"And I you, my dear. Please sit. Tea? Lemon drop?"   
"Still offering Lemon drops when someone visits your office are you? Yes, please."   
"Yes, afraid I am," Dumbledore waved his wand in the air and produced a tray of tea. "How have you been?"   
"Fabulous, I was in Paris a few months ago. It is the most fabulous city to study painting. Well, the muggle part at least. There are so many artists lining the streets. It was like a muggle picture film. It was so beautiful, to die for. Very romantic."   
Albus gave a soft laugh that sounded like he hadn't done it in a while. "Yes, I have been there. I went there on my honeymoon."   
"I didn't know you had been married, Albus."   
"Oh, yes, she died early for her age. The most beautiful woman ever to walk the face of this earth," he smiled at this thought.   
"Are you okay Albus?"   
"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. I'm long over her death, Liz."   
"I wasn't inquiring of that. I was more inquiring on what was wearing at that famous twinkle in your eyes over the summer. You look worn. Maybe you should take a holiday."   
"Ah, I forgot how deeply you see into me, Liz. I shall be fine. I cannot tell you about it. It is between a student and I."   
"You're sure Albus? Is it about the return of the Dark Lord? About the boy's prophesy?"   
Albus' head snapped up and looked deep into her aqua eyes, inquiring with only a look. "I saw you and him talk about it in a vision. They don't happen often for me."   
"You're seeing visions now? Since when?"   
"Yes, for about fifteen years now. I found out by looking into my family that my great-great-great grandmother had them too, so it's not that strange. It often skips three generations," Liz suddenly gave a small giggle, "Wow, I have finally surprised you for once."   
A smile tugged at the corners of Dumbledore's lips, "Indeed you have."   
"Ok, Albus. Shall we get to business? Just why have you created a music and art department?"   
"I thought that the students minds could do with a bit of expanding."   
It was clear that was all she would be getting so she went on to her next question. "Alright, that's reasonable. Now, just why do they have to be so close to Snape and his classes."   
"To clarify, your classrooms aren't close. They are actually on opposite sides of the dungeons and I wanted the music room to be in the dungeons so they do not bother other classes, as they will be a bit loud. As for your rooms, they are a bit closer."   
"My rooms? They are close to Severus? Why, may I ask? There are tons of other free rooms. Why did you have to put me close to him?"   
"They are close together so when you are bored you may go talk to him, if you wish. He does not have many friends here, and I would like him to have at least one. Your rooms are in the dungeons because they have to be close to your class."   
"You want us to be friends? Why would you hire me for that?"   
"I didn't hire you to be his friend I hired you to teach music and art. I just figured you could be friends if you wanted. It's all up to you. Thank you for your time, do drop by some time Elizabeth," he spoke warmly.   
Knowing this was her cue to leave Liz stood up. "I will see you at dinner, Albus." She gave him a brief hug and walked out of the door. "He definitely has an ulterior motive." 


	2. A Friend?

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you may recognize!! I own only Elizabeth Conner!!!  
  
Chapter two-  
  
Elizabeth was down in her rooms later that night with a muggle CD of Simple Plan blaring when there was a loud bang on her door. She looked at her charmed digital clock. It was only five. There was still an hour before dinner. She heard the noise again. "Coming!"  
  
She set down the musical piece she was composing and walked to the door. When she opened it she was astounded. Why was Severus Snape at her door? "Are you going to gawk all day, woman?"  
  
Liz ignored his comment. It was only his way of handling uncomfortable situations. 'For him all situations are uncomfortable,' she mused. "Hello Severus. Come in. How are you?" Trying to be friendly, as Albus had suggested, she stepped aside to let him pass if he wished.  
  
His eyes narrowed showing his uncertainty. Why was she being so darn friendly? It was just so uncommon for anyone to even talk to him for more than a few seconds that he felt uneasy whenever it did happen, even with Albus. Not that it ever had happened. He had pretty much always been a loner. He had thought he liked it that way, until now that is. Lately he had been realizing just how alone he was.  
  
He stepped inside, trying to look like he detested the idea of being in her rooms when in fact he felt honored. "May I question as to what this noise is? I can hear it through the wall in my rooms," he snarled, "it is preventing my making potions."  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, Sev. I'll turn it down. I didn't know it was that loud. As to your question, this 'noise' is muggle music, a band called Simple Plan. Very good punk music, if I do say so myself. Sit down, would you like some tea? It's the least I can do for keeping you from your potions," she flashed him a charming smile. "Not to mention I would enjoy the company." She turned the volume down on the music box then came back to stand near him.  
  
She flopped down on the couch only after she seized his arm and yanked him down to sit by her, 'she obviously will not take no for an answer. What does she think she's playing at,' he thought. Feeling him tense she spoke about a topic he would be interested in, "So, what potions have you been brewing lately?"  
  
His eyebrow quirked like he was saying, "Yea, right, like this woman would be interested in potions." He almost hesitated she he was her long silky legs curl up under her and barely managed to get out, "Wolfsbane."  
  
"Ooooh... do tell," she turned to face him, "sounds very interesting. Wolfsbane does not keep long so there is no way you could be making it for convenience's sake. Who's the werewolf? It there to be a new were-student in attendance?"  
  
"No... but... do you remember the marauders from back in our school days?"  
  
"Of course, they were the most arrogant bastards in the school... except for the Slytherins, of course. That Malfoy... Grrr! He got on my nerves." Her lips turned down at the corners a bit while her nose scrunched up in disgust. "What about them?"  
  
Seeing Severus smirk at the comments about the Slytherins and Malfoy, she smiled. She knew that was probably the closest he had gotten to a smile in years. Somewhere, deep inside her, she was yearning to see him give her a genuine smile. She made a promise, in silence, that she would make him smile sooner or later.  
  
She was pulled from her daydream as Severus glanced at her and commented, "Yes, nothing more arrogant than a Slytherin, is there?" he smirked, "Well, maybe except for Potter and his friends."  
  
"Harry Potter?"  
  
"The bloody one and only," he smirked thinking of how true the bloody part had been over the years. He had come away from many conflicts with the dark lord covered in his own blood.  
  
"He's a student here?"  
  
"If he wasn't, I wouldn't know him, would I?"  
  
"I suppose no with how much you're locked up in that bloody potions room"  
  
Severus' eyes narrowed to slits, his hear whipped around to look at her. Liz just smile, "I was wondering what it would take for you to look at me for more than a fraction of a second. All I'm saying is that you need to spend more time out of the dungeons."  
  
"I pray you, tell me. Why would I do that and what would I do if I did that?" he had spoken sarcastically, not knowing that she had an answer to the questions.  
  
"Well we could go to Hogsmeade tomorrow. The students will not arrive for a week yet. Come on, it would be fun. We can look into the joke shops and see what they have cooked up this year. Just to get a head start on the students of course. We need to know what pranks they could try during class. What do you say?"  
  
"I have to start planning my classes."  
  
"So do I, but we have a week. Please come? I need to buy a few new robes."  
  
"Why are you so bloody eager for my dreadful company?"  
  
"Dreadful? You're company isn't dreadful. You're the closest person to my age in this blasted castle. I would much rather hang out with you than Minerva or poppy, the old bats."  
  
"I'm thirty-eight years old." Did she know that he had been a deatheater? "I still do not see why you would want to go with me. I'm the evil Snape git. No one likes me," he snarled.  
  
"Oh, what great self-esteem you have. Seriously, Severus, A lot has changed since our school days. You were trying to show off back then. I fully well believe in the fact that people can change."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Like you would know if you had," she said, each of her words heavily laden with sarcasm. "People don't notice these things themselves, Severus."  
  
He didn't reply. "Just say you'll come with me, Severus."  
  
"You'll come with me, Severus," he said as if to affirm that he had not changed over the years.  
  
"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Sev."  
  
"Please call me by my given name."  
  
Liz mockingly gasped, "Did Severus Snape, the evil snarky git, just say please? Are you going to come or not?"  
  
"Fine, I'll come. I need to look for more potions books anyways," he lied.  
  
"Yeh! Thanks so much, Severus. Now I don't have to go alone."  
  
"I was going anyways but you were just so bloody pathetic that I couldn't let you go alone. Though I will probably make you time there a living hell," he covered.  
  
"Really? You think so? Maybe I will make your time there a living hell," she smirked, "We will have fun."  
  
"I highly doubt that. Now, if you'll excuse my, I have potions to brew. Good night."  
  
"Hold on. Aren't you going to dinner in the hall?" She glanced at the clock; it was five fifty, "dinner starts in ten minutes."  
  
"I don't usually take my dinner in the hall. I tend to find it's much more comfortable in my rooms. No one to have an uncomfortable silence with there." What had he just done! Had he confided in her? No! That wasn't it. He had just said something that was common knowledge, he told himself. "I will not be attending tonight either as I see no special reason to."  
  
"Please come? I want to sit near you. You're the only one I truly know. The other people are more like parent figures. It will be a bit odd sitting with them if you're not there."  
  
"What? Conner can't take feeling a bit out of place? I seem to recall you handling a lot of it in school." Dam it! He went too far and he knew it. He hadn't wanted to upset her when she was the only one truly trying to talk to him besides Dumbledore.  
  
"Sod off Severus. I don't see how you're one to talk. Go. Take your bloody dinner in your rooms for all I care. Just get out of my sight." She had tried to been cordial like Albus had suggested but Liz wouldn't take this from him.  
  
He was out of place reminding her out of place she had been in Gryffindor when most of her friends were Slytherins. Her housemates had despised her but she put up with it. Very few of her friends had gone death- eater on her though, as far as she knew. She stood up and sat back down at her desk where she had left her composition. She heard the familiar swish of his robes and knew he was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Here you are! The second chap! I believe you all know the werewolf that was mentioned. Or do you? As far as I know right now, you do, unless..... Muah ha ha *evil thought*. We'll leave it at that. I know, Snape wasn't really the sadistic bastard that we all know and love. I tried! I'm hoping to be able to do more of that in future chaps and maybe I'll get better at it. It's so hard though. Hope you enjoyed! I love you all! Remember to read and review!  
  
Thanks to Dopey! I'm glad you like the story so far.  
  
~Esgalhothwen~ 


	3. Forgiven

Liz sat at the table that was set up in the Great Hall for the teachers feeling decidedly grumpy and bitchy. Snape had rubbed her the wrong way. How dare he bring that up after saying he did not want to talk about the bloody past! She would have more than a few things to say to him when he came groveling at her feet begging for mercy. No one ever crossed Elizabeth Conner, those who had regretted it in the end. He should have taken the chance to review this when he was looking in the past.  
  
Dumbledore always saw someone different than others did. She was always so transparent with him that she never tried to hide anything. He knew everything about anything concerning Elizabeth. He always knew how to make her feel better or forget something.  
  
Why did Snape always, as the muggle saying goes, "rub her the wrong way"? It wasn't his looks, not that he was an ace in that department but he could be pretty attractive if you look past his limp hair. Of course, this was only her opinion. She usually went for the tall dark and fairly handsome men though. Looks weren't everything to her, guys had to have a good personality too. This wasn't something Snape excelled in either. "What is he doing to me?" she voiced.  
  
Liz jumped as she heard a familiar silky voice near her left ear, "What is who doing to you?"  
  
"Severus?" She turned in her seat to see him sitting to her left.  
  
"Unless my name was changed without my knowing, I do believe that you have gotten one thing right and applaud you," he said attempting a biting humor.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you had better things to do in your dungeons?"  
  
"Well, I did, but I finished them. Now I am bored so I decided that it would at least give me some humor to bite into my colleagues."  
  
"Very funny." Suddenly, Elizabeth didn't seem so hungry. Albus was seated on her right and she turned to him, "Albus, I think I'm going to go back down to my rooms. Maybe I'll eat later. I just want to lie down for a bit. I'll see you tomorrow." She placed a small kiss on the old man's cheek and gave him a hug, "Goodnight."  
  
He smiled at her, "Goodnight, my dear. Sleep tight." Elizabeth stood and walked out of the hall.  
  
As soon as she was gone, Albus' smile vanished and he turned on Severus. "What have you done, boy?"  
  
"Really, Albus. I have not idea what you are talking about. What makes you think I have done something? Why am I always blamed?"  
  
"Because you are the only staff member childish and in close enough proximity to harm that girl. Really, Severus, what did you say to her to make her act so cold towards you? She was trying to be friendly and you push her away! She's not like other people, my boy. She's not like other people you have known. She will not hurt you. You cannot just push a person away every time they try and get close, some day you will regret it."  
  
"I can do whatever I wish Albus, it is my life. I will screw it up as much as I dam well please."  
  
"Yes, it is your life. Not only yours though. You can't screw up Elizabeth's life too. You are in her life, now let her in yours." With this Albus decided to call it a night. He stood up, prayed everyone goodnight, then left in a cloud of violet robes.  
  
"That man gets on my nerves."  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, Severus. We have all heard it before. Albus, should really but out of my business, this; Albus, should be depressed more often, that. Just go find the bloody girl!" Implored Minerva McGonagall from the other end of the table.  
  
Severus rolled his eyes and left in a dark swish of robes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Down in her rooms, Elizabeth had collapsed on her couch in a fit of tears. Soon enough though, the tears stopped and were replaced by rage. Standing up, she decided to throw curses at her belongings, causing them to explode.  
  
"Why the hell do I have a muggle TV here?" she asked out loud, right before she blew it up. One by one, her possessions grew smaller in number. Her radio, her paintings, her viola, her piano, everything was gone. This didn't matter though. She could fix them all with one spell, she had done this many times before. The only thing left was a large vase on a pedestal by the door.  
  
She summoned this to her and held it for an instant before she launched it at the door. No more than a few moments before she threw it did she hear a knock at the door.  
  
The door was thrown open and she saw a tall figure cry her name in fear. Not too long after the dark man standing in the doorway see her did any revealing look in his face disappear. "What do you want Severus?" Liz growled, "Why have you opened my door without my consent?"  
  
"I heard a loud smash, Conner. Naturally, I wondered if you were hurt. Now I see that you are not, too bad."  
  
"You sadistic bastard. I suggest you leave this minute or you will be the one who's hurt. You could have just knocked again," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I guess that would have been the sensible thing, and the sensible thing for you could have been to NOT smash your belongings in blind rage. May I ask why I have found you like this? I do not believe that that large black box with the moving pictures ever did anything to hurt you?"  
  
"It is none of your bloody business why I do what I do. We might as well cancel our trip to Hogsmeade. I would rather go alone."  
  
"Yes you would wouldn't you? I don't blame you. I warned you, did I not?"  
  
"Yes, you did... You are ever the hypocrite, aren't you? Yesterday you said not to bring up the past. Then you went ahead and dug up the past yourself right before you left. You weren't even sorry. Well, my dear Severus, you can just forget my ever wanting to be your friend. I don't want to be friends with someone who has no problem turning on me at any moment. Those friends are never trustworthy, they will never keep any of their friends."  
  
"That is your choice," he took a step closer to her, "I came down here after Albus chewed me out. He helped me recognize what I was doing. You know I was solitary during our school days-"  
  
"There you go bringing up the past again."  
  
"I was always alone, never with a friend, never with a girl."  
  
"Yea, are you going to blame your lack of self-esteem on women now?"  
  
Severus ignored this to her astonishment. "I was afraid to get close to anyone. They could leave me at any moment," he said looking into her eyes. She was shocked, even this was a revelation for Severus to be open. What was going on? Was the world coming to an end?  
  
Severus took a few more steps up to Elizabeth till he was standing in front of her with her staring up into his face. It felt right for both of them, being so close. "I was afraid that they would leave me, desert me, like my parents did when I was young.  
  
"I don't want to be afraid anymore, Liz. I want a friend, a real friend, not Lucius or any other Deatheater. A true friend, someone I can trust. Will you be my friend Elizabeth Conner?"  
  
Liz stared up into his dark orbs in shock. Was Severus Snape being sentimental? Was he serious? She couldn't detect a hint of humor in his eyes. 'So much for plotting revenge,' she thought.  
  
Reaching up, she placed the back of her hand on his forehead. "No fever. Are you sure you're feeling ok?" She gave a small smirk, trying to reinstate some humor, and pulled him into a tight hug before he could protest. She wasn't sure that she liked his being serious so much. He looked close to tears. There would be time for more revelations later. "Course I'll be your friend, Severus. I already was. I was just angry. I'm not used to letting people hurt me."  
  
"Sorry," he said, as sincerely as he could without losing his 'Snape' persona, and pulled back out of the hug looking uncomfortable.  
  
"No problem Severus. Just don't do it again or I'll have to take revenge. Now that we have this sorted out, we can still go to Hogsmeade tomorrow. That means we both need to go to bed early so we have plenty of energy to shop! I think I'll come wake you tomorrow."  
  
"Wake? As in before eleven?"  
  
"But of course."  
  
"You're kidding right? We have so little time to sleep in though before term starts."  
  
"You're starting to sound like the children, Sev. It's only one day. You'll be joining the rest of the staff and I for breakfast. I will make sure of that."  
  
"You'll never get me up."  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"No, it's a fact."  
  
"What if I bring coffee?"  
  
"Mmmm... Might help a bit, you still will not get me up."  
  
"We'll see about that. Now go, go to bed. I will see you at seven thirty."  
  
"In the morning?"  
  
"Yes, breakfast is at nine, and we need to plan out our day."  
  
"Great. I'll be a zombie."  
  
"All the more reason to go to sleep now."  
  
"Fine, good day."  
  
"Night Sev. Think of this as payback."  
  
A moment later, Severus was out the door. Liz waved her wand and all of her belongings were back to normal. Nothing was broken or chipped. Everything was better than new. Everything was perfect. 


	4. Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you may recognize!! I own only Elizabeth Conner!!!  
  
Chapter 4 – Wake up call  
  
Elizabeth woke at five the next morning and took a shower before stepping back into her room half an hour later. It took her another half hour just to pick out clothes to wear to Hogsmeade and breakfast, "muggle clothes should do fine." she picked out a cherry red spaghetti strap tank and a black knee-length skirt with red flip-flops and accessorized with a small silver heart-shaped locket and small silver loop earrings.  
  
Liz pulled half her hair up into a messy bun then accessed her reflection in the mirror, smoothing her palms down her skirt. "I'm ready. It's six o'clock already," she noted, "Time for Severus' wake up call." She grinned evilly and concocted a plan. Snape hated morning people. He would loathe her when she was done with him.  
  
Liz glided out her portrait door, she didn't have an official painting of her choice yet, and noted that Snape's rooms were, as Albus had mentioned, right next door. He had a painting of a green and silver snake with a black background guarding the entrance. She pulled out her wand, to be sure that he had not set any traps for her and found nothing. She sensed that Snape was still deep asleep in his bed. She would definitely have to make some strong coffee. All she had to do was get inside.  
  
The snake in the painting was asleep. "Hello?" Nothing. "Maybe if I tickle it?" She lightly rubbed a finger over the bumpy surface of the snake's belly. The snake writhed and and hissed in pleasure. Liz quickly apologized for waking the creature, "I don't suppose you speak English?"  
  
She jumped when the snake responded. I do actually, the dark man inside charmed me to. Not many humassss isss parselmouthsss. What are you talking to me fore We neversss hasss visitor's."  
  
"Actually, I was hoping to get inside and wake Professor Snape, the dark man you speak of. I'm trying to get him to be my friends the dark man you speak of. I'm trying to get him to be my friend; perhaps you can be my friend too? I would enjoy that so. I have very few friends here. It would be n honour to have you as one dear Sir." She would just butter the snake up a bit.  
  
"Please call me Dagji, I too have few friends. I would very much enjoy your friendship, himan. What shall I call you?"  
  
'Well what do you know,' she thought sarcastically, 'Snape's snake has few friends? How strange.' "My name is Elizabeth connor but my friends call me Liz."  
  
"Liz it is then."  
  
"Dagji? Do you think you can let me in? I wanted to surprise Severus so. By the way, do visit anytime you wish, I have a painting or two in my rooms next door and I will soon have a painting over my door. I will make sure it is a being you will get along with. Perhaps a female snake, so you can talk parseltongue with her." Elizabeth winked here.  
  
"Why than you Liz," she could have sworn she saw the snake blush, "you are a great friend. I will let you in. The dark man is lucky to have you."  
  
"Thank you, Dagji. How very sweet of you."  
  
"Just make him think you guessed the password. It's 'Die Poppy', just in case," the reptile winked at her as the portrait swung open. This was odd because she knew that snakes definitely were not able to wink. They don't have eyelids. This was a painting though, so it wasn't as alarming as it would have been to see a real snake wink.  
  
"Thank you very much Dagji. You will not regret this. Be sure to visit." She softly pushed the portrait shut, careful not to make any noise. She walked around to his kitchen and found the coffee. There were too many flavors and she didn't know what kind he wanted. Just from his stash of coffee she could tell he hated morning and fought hard to stay awake. Maybe he just didn't get enough sleep. It was probably best to make the coffee before she woke him, too bad.  
  
Liz tiptoed over to his bedroom doorway. He had a king size bed with velvet hangings in the center of the room. The hangings and sheet were a dark green, almost black in the dark. She looked at where the hangings were parted open and saw a foot protruding from the sheets and hanging off the bed. She giggled quietly and whispered, "Forgive me Severus."  
  
She stalked up and saw his wand close to his hand on his night table, 'wouldn't want him to curse me,' and took it while taking a closer look at the man lying face down. His arms and legs were sprawled out and he was clad in a pair of black silk boxers.  
  
Her mouth was practically watering at the sight of Severus' toned arm and leg muscles. The sheets were tangled about his waist and legs leaving his back bare. This was having a bad affect on her. She just realized that she found Severus, her old friend, sexy. Liz was attracted to the git. She just wouldn't let him know, he would run away before she had a chance to explain.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head, clearing it of all thoughts about Snape being attractive and commenced with her plans.  
  
She walked over to the other side of the bed and parted the hangings, grinning maliciously, and slowly raised her wand to point at his face. Saying a small incantation, that everyone on the Marauder's hit list had learned by his or her second year, she shot a jet of icy cold water at his face.  
  
Severus jumped halfway off his bed reaching for his wand, "What the hell!"  
  
Elizabeth broke out, doubled over in laughter, "Good morning Severus!"  
  
He was still so sleepy that he held his hand as if he was in possession of the missing wand on the table and tried to hex her. He said the incantation at least three times before he noticed his wand in her hand. "Just go away," he finally said and laid his head back down on his pillow.  
  
"Sorry, Snape, cant let you go back to sleep. I would take your sheets, but I feel that would reveal a bit more of you than I want to see. Now, what coffee do you want? I went to make it, but you have too much to choose from. I don't know what you want. He mumbled something unintelligibly. "Sorry?"  
  
"I just want regular with some vanilla. Just ask a house elf to make it. They know what I like."  
  
"Hmmm... I'm not used to having them around. I guess I can do that. You still have to get up now."  
  
"no."  
  
"Yes, or there will be drastic consequences."  
  
"Hmph. No."  
  
"Fine, have it your way. I warned you." Liz walked out to get some house elves. Who said they would just make coffee?  
  
Five minutes later she had assembled a octet of elves. There was one really outgoing one named Dobby, and seven others. "Alright," she said calling attention to herself as if it wasn't already, "Can any of you sing?"  
  
Dobby nodded viciously, "Yes Mistress Conner. We cans. Sometimes Dobby sings the Christmas songs that plays in the corridors, he does. We is the Hogwart's elves choir, miss."  
  
"Fantastic, I need you to do me a bit of a favor. Do you know professor Snape?"  
  
They all started visibly shaking at the mention of the dark haired wizard and only Dobby dared reply, "Yes miss, we do. We are afraid of him miss, us house elves. He has a horrible temper, he does."  
  
"Well, I need you to go in there and sing to him until he wakes up. I need you to sing really loud. If he shouts and tells you to stop or something, don't listen to him. Just keep singing until he wakes up. Alright?"  
  
Their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "Oh, no no no miss. Please don't make us do it. He would most surely kill us."  
  
"He can't do anything without his wand, I have it. I give you permission to run if he tries to attack with force. I don't want any of you hurt. I just want him up. I'll be singing with you. I need the coffee made first anyways. Whatever he normally gets will be fine."  
  
"Yes miss, we will tell the elves in the kitchen."  
  
"Brilliant. Now there's one song that I'm going to have to teach you, it's an old song that I learned in the states."  
  
Ten minutes later, it didn't take long for the elves to learn the song, they walked into Severus' bedroom and crowded around his soaked bed.  
  
Liz tapped her foot, "one, two, three, let's go."  
  
They all broke out into very annoying yells of, "I'm alive alert awake enthusiastic! I'm alive alert awake enthusiastic! I'm alive alert awake! I'm awake alert alive! I'm alive alert awake enthusiastic!" This went on for ten minutes as they repeated it over and over. Severus' struggled to shut them out with a pillow before finally throwing the pillow at them as it did nothing.  
  
"What do you want!" he shouted.  
  
"You know I want you to get up."  
  
"Fine, just shut them up!"  
  
"You have to get up first."  
  
"Fine I'm getting up alright!?" He struggled to untangle himself from his sheets and rose from his bed, his arms spread wide, "Are you happy now?! I'm up!"  
  
"Yes, very much," she turned away so her back was to him, "Now just put some clothes on, Severus."  
  
Severus grumbled something about 'impossible irrepressible witches' and disappeared into his bathroom.  
  
Grudgingly, he walked out his portrait an hour later, Liz towing him along by his hand like a child. "I'll get you for this Conner, I promise you that."  
  
"Yea, yea, yea. You've been promising me that under your breath for the last hour or so. You've said it at least ten times, and how many times do I have to tell you, dear Severus, my friends call me Liz."  
  
"Why would I do such a thing?"  
  
"Why wouldn't you? You call McGonagall by her given name, Minerva, and you know Dumbledore as Albus. Why can't you call me, your friend, by my first name?" Liz quirked an eyebrow knowing she had won.  
  
He grumbled something that sounded like 'fine, if you insist'.  
  
"Pardon?" Liz said with a big smile, knowing what to expect, because he knew fully well she had heard him and was just seeing if he would say it again.  
  
"I said, Liz, that you're an insufferable impertinent morning glory imbecile, I honestly don't know how I put up with you all those years ago and your Gryffindor antics."  
  
A speculative eyebrow rose when she giggled at his insult. No one had done that before, everyone usually cowered in fear. They just didn't break into hysterics. "Have you gone mad, Liz?"  
  
She just smiled and yanked open the doors to the great hall, all the while, still pulling him by the hand to sit next to her at the table. She beamed at Dumbledore, "Good morning Albus. How are you this fine morning?"  
  
"I'm well, thank you, my dear. I see Severus, no doubt not of his own will, decided to join us this morning." His eyes were twinkling that uncanny way that always got on people's nerves.  
  
Severus smirked, "apparently, Liz decided I needed to take a shower in my bed this morning and be chorused by elves," all the while glaring at Elizabeth.  
  
"And you say I'm insufferable, Severus, you didn't even get up from that soaked bed when you discovered I was in possession of your lovely wand."  
  
They all watched as Minerva tried to, unsuccessfully, cover a smile while Snape shot her a glare that would have frozen any student in their tracks. Unfortunately, it just cause his coworkers to laugh hysterically. The odds were really against him today.  
  
"Fine, if you're all going to be like this, I'm going back to my chambers." He began to move from his seat but froze when Liz took hold of his wrist.  
  
"No, stay. We won't laugh anymore. We didn't mean anything about it, Severus. Truly."  
  
He took his seat again, glaring daggers at his colleagues. He took one look at the Headmaster, whose eyes were twinkling away with pride that two of his favorite people seemed to be getting along, and turned his eyes back to his plate.  
  
---- ---- ----  
  
Ok, all, tell me what you think! Your feedback is always helpful and enthusiastic ones make me want to write quicker! ;D  
  
R&R!  
  
Esgal 


End file.
